


Waterfallz

by PowderPaws



Category: Discord - Fandom, Glass Animals (Band), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cold Weather, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Gay, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Pick-Up Lines, Sad and Happy, Third Wheels, dream - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowderPaws/pseuds/PowderPaws
Summary: Today was a little different for Ace. What are you to say when you find yourself going crazy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every story so I hope you enjoy! If you have any suggestion on how to make it better please don’t be shy.

Chapter 1  
Daydreamer 

The alarm clock rattled against the wooden desk, Ace woke up abruptly. His body felt hot, he brushed his finger against his scalp, brushing through his white hair. He turned to the alarm. “8:05” he muttered annoyed, His shirt stuck against his sweat. He grabbed his phone and began scrolling through the news, he rolled his head to the side, reading that it was going to be hot for the day. He tossed his phone against his bed.

“Fantastic.” He said.

He knew he talked to himself a lot, he reminded himself everyday, everyday.

He pushed himself out of bed and began taking off his shirt, lifting it off above his head. He could feel the sweat collecting on his forehead. He wiped it of slowly, and looked at his hand. He shook his head and switched on his fan. He stared over at his monitor and hesitated turning it on. He put on an old shirt he had which he was surprised to see he still fit in. He was caught off by a notification from his phone.

“New notification from SevyFox.” 

He opened it quickly, an odd feeling of happiness washed over him after seeing a message from his friend. The cool air was finally settling in and he could feel his body relax as he read the message. 

-“Are you getting on soon? The stream is about to start silly!”

Ace smiled, huffing out a small puff of air before replying. -“you don’t need me to start the stream” he looked up to his fan before heading back to his computers desk. He grabbed his headphones and put them on while the monitors lit up the dim room. The light washing over his face as he exhaled slowly. He got on a call with his friends, SimplyTIY and SevyFox. 

“Hey guys.” Ace said tiredly

“Look who finally decided to join us guys!” SevyFox replied in a snarky way. 

The stream chat began texting quickly, welcoming him. Ace turned on the live stream on his phone to see Sevy’s face. He found himself focusing on his eyes, he noticed himself and shook the thought away. They were all playing a popular game, MineCraft. He set his phone next to his monitor so he could continue watching him. Ace however, remained faceless to his fans.

His stomach growled, he adjusted his microphone and sat up more properly. “I’m getting something to eat.” Ace pulled his headphones down around his neck as he got up. He thought about what he could eat and saw he had left over pizza in his fridge. He put it in the microwave. 

He saw his Alaskan malamute dog, Skittle, scoot his bowl towards him. “You hungry big guy? Let me get you something.” He heard laughing in his headphones and he lifted one side to his ear. 

“You didn’t mute yourself dude!” - SimplyTIY laughed and he heard the smile in his voice. 

“I don’t care, Skittle wants attention.” Ace filled up his skittles bowl and got his pizza from the microwave and began eating, reminding himself to mute his mic.

He got back to his desk as colors flashed in rapid motions across his monitor. Moments passed, of everyone laughing and people building. Ace found himself zoning out for an unholy amount of time and was only brought back when he his friends began shouting his name. 

“Ace!” Sevy shouted. “He’s still in the call, why isn’t he talking?” 

“I don’t know, try privately calling him.” Simply replied, sounding curious yet confused.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Ace sat up in his seat as he was got his attention focused back on the game.

“We were just about to end the stream, but everyone wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?” Sevy seemed concerned.

Ace’s heart dropped as he didn’t want to worry his friend and he felt his cheeks warm a little.

“Yeah- I’m okay. Goodbye stream!” Ace made himself sound cheerful.

“Oh my goodness!” Sevy shouted. “Ace guess what just happened!”

“What??” Ace looked over at his phone towards Sevy’s face.


	2. Congratulations!

“You just hit 6 million subscribers Ace!” Sevy said gleefully, his smiled showed his dimples as he threw his arms in the air.

“Wow really!?” Ace smiled as he looked over at his channel, it was true, he reached 6 mil. “Thanks everyone! Holy cow.” He felt his heart increase speed when he saw how happy Sevy was, quickly getting distracted. 

“Thank you everyone for supporting Ace, and please have a wonderful day!” Sevy said while putting his arms down. “Goodbye!” He smiled and the stream ended.

“Wow...” Ace said. “6 million? Wasn’t expecting this. I’m going to have to make another thank you video.”

“Didn’t you make a thank you for 5 million only 2 months ago?” SimplyTIY added in. 

“Rising fast huh?” Sevy laughed quietly.

“I couldn’t be here without you two.” Ace assured.

“Awh! Bro your too sweet.” SimplyTIY joked. 

“T-thanks.” Sevy noticeable stuttered. Sevy was glad he ended his stream before he said that, he could feel his cheeks grow a shade of pink. What was he thinking!? Ace says that stuff all the time, he seemed just so sincere about it though.

“Well, I’m going to head to bed.” Ace shrugged.

“You’ve only been awake for two hours- sleep tight ya baby!” SimplyTIY laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” Ace said while leaving the call and snickering.

Ace fell onto his bed and was falling asleep quickly... he never knew he was this tired. His body jumped when he heard a notification from his phone.

“Sweet dreams :)” a text from Sevy.

His body felt comforted and he felt like he could float. He smiled before gently setting his phone down and gently resting his ahead against his bed, gently drifting off to sleep.


	3. Slippery rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has a crazy dream about his friend and doesn’t know how to handle it.

His body felt cold. He opened his eyes and he found himself surrounded by waterfalls, moss and rocks. It looked beautiful. He wondered the sight and swore he saw little sparks of light dance around the small pools the waterfalls fell into. Soft breezes ran through his hair and grazed his skin.

He saw a small pond, and decided to roll up his pants to his knees and sit down. As he sat, he put his feet into the water. He hummed a few quiet songs before he heard someone or someTHING walking his way. He scrambled to get up and heard.

“Ace is that you?” 

Ace turned around quickly, slipping on the cold rock. He was caught in the air by SevyFox. Their hands intertwined and their faces close. It almost seemed like Sevy was dipping him in a dance. Ace’s right arm was stretched above his head while his left hand found itself rested on Sevy’s shoulder. Sevy’s right hand rested on Ace’s waist, while his left held onto his friends hand. 

“Loki!?” Ace looked at his friend, he usually never calls him by his real name. He was just so surprised.

The position lasted longer than intended as the two found them looking into each others eyes. Ace could feel the muffled flapping of butterflies in his stomach and heart. He wanted to be closer to him, he wanted to reach his hand up and-

“Yeah it’s me-“ Sevy brought him back onto his feet, but Ace slipped forward and fell onto Sevy. They both yelped at the sudden movement, whilst falling, Ace reached up and set his hands behind Sevy’s head so he wouldn’t get hurt. They fell onto the ground, Ace trapping Sevy underneath him.

“Sevy are you okay?” Ace could feel a cold breeze rush against his skin and he could feel Sevy shiver from under him.

“Yeah...” Sevy’s face was a light shade of pink, his eyes were wide as he felt Ace’s hand move timidly against the back of his head. Ace gently slipped his hand out from underneath him and onto Sevy’s pale wrist. Ace found himself gazing into Sevy’s eyes and looking at every small detail on his friend’s face. Ace could feel his own arms shake. Sevy couldn’t move from underneath him, Ace was taller, and definitely stronger. 

Sevy shifted his wrist slightly, which broke Ace’s gaze and he let go of Sevy’s wrist quickly. What was I thinking!? Ace shouted to himself in his head. He could feel his heart trying to break out from his chest. Sevy looked so frail. Sevy sat up, his arms set behind him for balance. Sevy’s legs were trapped in-between Ace’s but he didn’t try to move.

Sevy smiled softly and laughed. He brought his hand up and gently brushed his fingers through Ace’s hair. Ace jumped a little at the movement, but he found it in himself to laugh with his friend at there shenanigans. Sevy stared up and down Ace slowly, as Sevy looked back up, he leaned towards Ace.

“Sevy?” Ace leaned back. 

Sevy’s hand trailed to the back of Ace’s head, and glided over to his cheek.

“Your so easily flustered, Ace.” 

Ace turned bright red, he jumped back a little. He smiled slightly. Surely his friend was joking around, but, that sounded more like flirting. Actual flirting- which Sevy... never did.

“You never act like this, I know joking is something you’ve always enjoyed. But, you were never the one doing it.” Ace tried to keep a smile on his face and wash away and flustered emotions he had on his face. 

He could see Sevy thinking of some sort of way to reply. As he stared at his eyes, Ace realized, now is the only right time. Ace smiled, getting slightly closer. Catching Sevy off-guard.

Before Sevy could say anything, Ace grabbed onto the neckline of Sevy’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

It lasted long, time seemed to stop. Ace could feel how soft Sevy’s lips were, how shy he was when he moved further into the kiss. He loved every single second. Their was only silence and the gently sound of nearby waterfalls. The fire in Ace’s heart roared as he felt Sevy pull him closer.

Ace let go of Sevy’s shirt and grabbed onto his wrists and pushed him down. He could feel Sevy shake from underneath him and it only made him hungry for more. Their lips parted for only just a moment to catch their breath before reconnecting with more force. Ace’s grip tightened around Sevy’s fragile wrist. His body felt hot, he didn’t want this to end.

A cool breeze washed by, and brought ace back into the ‘real world’. Their eyes met, for just a moment.

“Sevy I-“ 

He couldn’t finish his sentence when he found himself back in his bed. He sat up quickly and looked around. His breathing was heavy as he took in the moment to realize it was all just a dream. He curled up and wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted to go back, he felt safe. He wasn’t ready for it to end.

“No- no please... please take me back.”


	4. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace doesn’t know what to do with all his thoughts running rampant.

“No-no please... please take me back.”

He stared over at his monitor across his room, reminding himself every little detail of what happened. He wanted to go back, he wanted to fall asleep and go back. He could feel his eyes water, but all he did was wipe them away and get out of bed. He couldn’t believe what he did, he kissed his best friend! Sure it was a dream, but that didn’t make it right.

He stared at the clock “5:13 pm.” Dreams... they seem to short but they are far too long. He didn’t have enough time, that dream wasn’t long enough. He thought that he would forget the dream after a few minutes, he HOPED, he would. He grabbed his phone to see he was blasted by notifications.

“Ghostflower... SimplyTIY... Adrien cook and SevyFox are all streaming.” 

He stared at Sevy’s name. He couldn’t stand to hear his voice or see his face. He figured he might join adrien or ghost. He hasn’t talked to them for a while.

He sat down in front of the monitor, most days seem the same but, he felt like today was going to be different. The monitor slowly turned out, sounding almost like a squeaking pig. He signed into Minecraft and turned on Adriens live. He was playing Minecraft, and it seemed like everyone was streaming together. It almost seemed like an event he wasn’t invited too.

He joined the discord call they were all on and his heart stopped. He realized Sevy was in the call, and he debated leaving. He waited to see if anyone noticed he joined so he could leave without being noticed.

“Heya Ace!” Gh0stflowers voice rang in his headphones. 

He groaned and put the headset on his head. His heart was racing, racing against what, he wasn’t sure. He was sure that he wanted it to stop.

“Hey everyone, what are we doing?” Ace smiled, he knew after talking to his friends for a bit, everything would be okay.

“We wanted to do a ‘sing stream’!” Sevy said, obviously eating some sort of noodles.

Ace gripped onto the shirt he was wearing and he stared blankly at the screen. 

“How’d ya sleep?” SimplyTIY asked, as he realized Ace sounded very awake.

Ace quickly looked from his screen to his bed, and placed his hand on his cheek where Sevy’s was. He thought quickly and decided on the best possible words.

“What song were you all singing?” Ace said, he hoped the conversation would change quickly, and to his safety, it did.

“Never going to give you up.” Gh0stFlower chirped in, the chat laughed at what they were doing. Everyone in the call also realized how silly they were being but they didn’t care too much about it.

“Who’s starting?” Adriens cooks low voice rumbled. 

They all began singing but all Ace could think about was his dream, which caused him to miss all his cues. He ruffled his hair as they shouted to get his attention again.

“What’s got you so dazed? Gosh it’s almost like you’ve fallen in love and you can’t focus!” Gh0stFlower chimed, getting a few muffled laughs. 

Ace could feel his heart drop to his stomach and butterflies gently flapping around as he remembered kissing Sevy, every single moment of it and how he wished it was real.

“Well...” the call went silent and the chat began running rampant. Sevy quietly assured the chat that it’s probably not how he means it.

“Well- let’s not worry about that. was what I was going to say, jeez, you guys are creeps.” Ace let out a small laugh, the others in the call laughed and made disapproving marks as they have been tricked. 

Ace saved himself, he didn’t even mean to speak in the first place. It just slipped out. He felt sweat pick up on his forhead and back. He hoped that this wouldn’t go any further. He tugged on his headset and took a deep breath.

“Yeah yeah- I still think you’ve fallen for someone, and it’s about time! Gosh your so old.” Gh0stFlower gawked and audibly rolled there eyes.

“Have you though? C’mon, the chat wants to know and I’m very curious!” Sevy’s voice rocked in his headset. 

He couldn’t do this... not now. He didn’t even know what to say next. What’s left to say? I kissed you in my dream? I have a terrible feeling I’ve fallen for my best friend? Not the time, and there never will be a good time. Ace tried to laugh it off.

“Guys I’m not in love. I’m just a day dreamer.” At this point, he couldn’t even handle the word dream. Ace almost cringed at his words and begged that the torture would finally end.

“I’ll focus next song, okay? And I’m not sorry for the times I have gotten distracted.” Ace didn’t even realize he had switched from adriens stream to Sevy’s. This entire time he didn’t even notice himself staring at him, at his eyes, his lips, and the thought of how tender and sweet he looked.

“Let’s name our crushes. I’m sure there are plenty of people watching that want to know, plus I want to know who’s on Ace’s mind.” Adrien was aware of every single word he said, and how he had hoped it would get ace to speak up more.

“I’m down! Since I obviously have no shame and am not afraid of anything, I like SugarShake.” SimplyTIY said quickly, without a second thought.

Ace could feel himself panic, his butterflies running around intensely in his stomach and around his heart. He felt a cold chill down his spine as he reached for his mouse to leave the call before they could make him talk.

“Ace why don’t you go next?” Sevy’s voice stopped him. 

His heart felt heavy, and was about to sink. He shouldn’t have fallen for his friend, and he kept denying it. It’s not possible, he doesn’t like me that way! He gripped tightly on his hair, it was almost barbaric enough to tear it if he pulled. He gently released his grasp and let out a quiet sigh.

“I’m going to leave.” Ace sighed. Hoping his friends would let him off the hook, but you can’t live life just getting away with everything. He already gotten away with too much.


End file.
